


Kuroo's Special Kitty Cat

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: After three incidents involving Lev, Kuroo starts to see him in a different way and tricks him into going to his house and dressing him up as a neko





	Kuroo's Special Kitty Cat

A/N: I’m back once more with another Haikyuu fic another of my personal favourite pairings that really doesn’t get enough love! I hope that you all enjoy this One-shot. I can’t say thank you enough to all my readers for their lovely reviews on all my latest works! It means a lot to me to hear your feedback I plan to write many more for these fandoms. Prompt given to me again by the awesome Nina3491! Please R&R!!

Kuroo’s POV

I’d never really given my teammate Lev much of a second glance before he always seemed to bland and stringy however during one week three incidents had happened which had made me look at him in a whole new light. Incident number one was during a practice match at the beginning of the week where the huge idiot had fallen on top of me, when I tried to push him off of me I ended up grabbing his ass and let’s just say that he was anything but stringy he actually has a very nice and plump butt.

The second incident was when I accidently walked in on him while he was masturbating, I hadn’t intended to stay and watch but curiosity got the best of me. It was then that I realised something about his body, he’s half Russian, so I always thought that he would have different characteristics from a full Japanese person, but I never thought that he would have such cute pink nipples. I’d only ever seen pink nipples on girls, never had I ever found a guy who had them.

The third incident was when Lev had ended up falling face first into my crotch, what made it worse was the fact that he’d had his mouth open so it was in fact like he was giving me a blowjob.

So yes I was now seeing the silverette in a whole new light, seeing him now as a very attractive boy who I very much wanted to get into my bed one way or another and I always get what I want. I had a word with Kenma about my predicament and he tells me that I should just take advantage of my position as captain.

So that was exactly what I did the next day at practice I walked up the first year “you know Lev it’s customary for the captain to pick one first year to be their pet for one night,” I told him. The look on his face told me that he was confused and found this odd but he agrees eager to please his captain in any way possible.

To my delight Kenma even decides to help me out “you have to spend the night at Kuroo’s as the job is to act as some sort of household pet,” he informed the younger boy with a knowing look at me. I sent him silent thanks for his help and that night I brought him back to mine as my family was out visiting relatives so I was home alone.

I surprised him when I brought out some cute cat ears, a collar with a little bell and a kitty vibrating tail “this is your uniform for tonight,” I informed him. “You have to take everything off but these~” I added to him and he obediently stripped down and put all but the tail on.

“Umm Kuroo…I have no idea where to put this…” he muttered showing off how young he really was. I walked over to him as he eyed the tail suspiciously taking said tail from him now I smirked down at him.

“Shall I show you how to wear this?” I asked with a leering smirk as he nodded up at me. My smirk widened at this as I pushed the taller male down so he was laying on his back on my bed those absolutely adorable ears making him look so cute. I lifted up his legs exposing that adorable puckered hole, I placed the toy on the floor instead lifting his legs up and pushing them back towards him so he was basically folded in half his arse in the air. He looked so confused at what I was doing “if this is going to fit where it’s meant to go we have to prepare the area~” I told him as if it was an everyday chore.

Without further ado I bent down and licked at his entrance occasionally trailing his puckered hole before pushing my tongue past the tight rings of muscles as far as possible, each and everything that I did caused him to let out the most adorable little squeaks and moans and I felt myself hardening in my pants. He had probably the most delectably sexy voice ever when he moaned and it was such a turn on. 

I continued to pleasure him with my tongue as I grabbed his firm round globes pulling his cheeks apart allowing my tongue to push deeper inside him. “K-Kuroo…f-feels to g-gooooood…” he moaned out as his arm moved up to cover his face in his embarrassment. 

I let out a feral growl at that “don’t hide your face from me! I want to see all the lewd faces you make as I pleasure you!” I told him watching in delight as he removed his arm so I could see his flushed face, it was the most arousing thing I’d ever seen in my life with those adorable ears on his head and that collar around his neck it really was a sight to see not that I ever planned on letting anyone else see him like this EVER. I pulled back just enough so I could bite down roughly on his perfectly round cheek sucking on it making sure that it would bruise in the morning. 

I grabbed the toy now and started to teasingly rub the tip against his entrance gaining me a few whines from my kitty. I chuckled softly as I pushed the toy into his entrance not stopping till it was in to the hilt. He cried out in pain as his walls were stretched further than they had ever been before, I leaned in to place a loving kiss to his lips letting my hands trail up his sides for the first time I got to touch his body the way I had wanted to for so long now.

I touched every inch of his body paying special attention to those beautifully pink nipples; I grazed my fingers over the sensitive nubs gaining me a few delicious moans in response. I smirked as I pinched the sensitive nubs before rolling them between my fingers which in turn gained me a few louder moans. I moved a hand down to turn the vibrations on, on the toy then leaned in to take one of his beautiful pink nubs into my mouth sucking on the sensitive nub before flicking my tongue out over it then nipping at it not stopping till the little bud was standing to attention then moving to the other repeating the actions till it too stood to attention. 

He let out loud cries of pleasure as I did this and even came all over his stomach and chest. Watching him cum was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen or ever would see it was far better than any porn I’d ever seen and I’d nearly cum in my pants from just watching him. I couldn’t hold back any longer I wanted to be in him he was just too fucking sexy. 

I pulled back pausing for a moment to take in just how sexy he was at this moment and doing my best to commit to memory in case he hated me after this I had to make sure that I wouldn’t forget it. Then I grabbed the toy swiftly removing it and chucking it aside which drew a loud whine from his lips. “Don’t worry Lev you’ll have something far better in a second~” I told him as I finally freed my straining erection hissing a little when the cold air hit it. I quickly lined myself up with his entrance thrusting into him to the hilt, I had to do my best not to cum right then and there, it was so hot, wet and tight inside him far, far better than any woman I’d ever touched before in my life.

I started to thrust into him hard and fast gaining me more delicious moans from those perfect lips of his, I changed the angle of my thrusts searching for that special sweet spot buried deep inside him that would leave him weak in the knees when we were done. I knew I’d found it when he practically screamed in pleasure. I snuck my hand around to grab his cock as it was stood at attention once more pumping it in time with my thrusts which had the silverette moaning his eyes shut tight and his mouth hung open. I leaned in capturing his lips in a searing and passionate kiss which he happily returned his arms going up to wrap around my neck. I thumbed the slit bringing him over the edge, the sight of seeing him in utter ecstasy with me buried deep inside him tipped me over the edge as well as I came hard buried deep inside him. 

I pulled back to look at the mess I’d made of him only to find that he’d passed out. I small smile made its way onto my lips as I looked down at him, I felt a huge wave of love crash over me and I knew that if he’d let me I’d shower him with all the love I could give. I decided that first I should move him to the bed he was in no condition to be doing anything else tonight, I pulled out of him before lifting him as carefully as I could which was difficult due to the fact that he was taller than me, then placed him gently on the bed. I hurried to the bathroom to get a warm wet towel hurrying back to clean him up I then chucked the towel into the laundry basket. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed next to him pulling the covers over us I pulled Lev against my chest wrapping my arms around his waist as I buried my face into his neck letting my eyes slid I closed as I drifted off into dream land.

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this I don’t think I wrote it that well but I love this ship so I’ll keep writing and hopefully improving. To my dedicated readers who read most of my fics if there’s a particular ship in any of the series I’ve written so far that you would like to see or want more of do feel free to send me a request as my thanks to you for your dedication to my fics. I plan to write UshiOi next then maybe the LevYaku prompt.


End file.
